Fortunes for Friends
by CSI-Ash
Summary: Sara and Greg get into a predicament that makes them see each other's point of views. Sara and Greg friendship GSR : Greg and Wendy


Fortunes for Friends

Rated T For language and implied themes (just to be safe…)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI characters; they belong to CBS alone unfortunately. I just have fun playing with them and writing stories! The only things I own are season box sets and the CSI computer games! Lol Enjoy:-D

* * *

"Hey let's grab some quick take-out out on the way, I'm starving!" Greg whined from the backseat of the Denali.

"Well I guess we could grab a quick bite to eat, we've been working a double. What do you think Grissom?" Sara asked him from the front passenger seat.

"Well I suppose." Grissom answered them both. "Where do you two want to eat?"

"Chinese!" Greg yelled.

"Sounds ok to me…" Sara admitted.

"Chinese it is. There's a good place a few miles up on this road." And with that, Grissom continued driving.

* * *

Greg and Sara were coming out of the restaurant with three brown paper bags that contained their food, made their way to the Denali and got hopped in.

"Mmm… this smells so good!" Greg exclaimed.

Sara handed Grissom his meal and she started digging in hers, she was indeed really hungry.

"I'm eating my fortune cookie first!" Greg yelled. Sara kept thinking to herself: "How can Greg be so awake while working a double…? Maybe those energy drinks he always carries with him actually do work…"

"Well so much for a fortune cookie…"

"What's wrong Griss?"

"I have none… It's no big deal, we better get back on the road, or Brass won't be too happy." Grissom put the Denali in Overdrive and they continued to their scene.

* * *

"What have we got here Jim?" Grissom asked.

"Dead bodies." Brass laughed. Grissom gave him a frown.

"We've got two DB's hung by their necks in their backyard tree. I've got a feeling that asphyxiation wasn't the cause of death for both of them…" he pointed to gunshot wounds that could be clearly seen on both the victims.

"Well let's get to work!" Sara said as she joined Brass and Grissom with Greg following right behind her with their kits."

* * *

They worked for a few hours gathering evidence as to whom killed the couple and put them in their backyard tree. Greg made his way back to the Denali to bring some of his evidence bags. He always checked his spiked hair, even though he was a guy, hair was a big thing for him. He made his way inside the front seat of the Denali and pulled down the visor to take a look in the mirror, what he saw scared him more than anything ever did. He blinked, and saw that the figure in the mirror blinked too.

"Whoa!" he shrieked. "What the hell is going on here?!?" his voice… it wasn't his, it had a feminine sound to it. What did he see?

Sara's reflection as his own…

* * *

Grissom having heard Sara shriek from the Denali quickly made his way there to see what was wrong. Greg was freaking out at this point.

"But where's my body?!?! Why am I in Sara's?!?" he shrieked again

"Sara, what's wrong?" Grissom asked Greg.

"Wuh?" Greg got caught off guard with Grissom's presence.

"Honey I heard you scream. Are you ok?"

"Honey?" Greg thought to himself, why is Grissom calling Sara "Honey"?

Being lost in his thoughts, Greg didn't realize it when Grissom walked closer to him and brushed a stray strand of hair off his face. "I have long hair?" Greg asked himself in his head. A thousand different questions were running through his mind at that moment. Was he hallucinating? But what he was definitely not ready for came next. Grissom walked up closer to Greg:

"Honey, you don't look so good. I'll go grab Greg and we can head back at the lab, we're pretty much done collecting evidence for this shift anyways." And as Grissom was about to leave, he gave a quick peck on Greg's cheek and went to go look for the other Greg.

Greg was still frozen stiff; did his boss just kiss him on his cheek?

"Oh my god… they're seeing each other…" He had seen that Sara had been acting a lot happier around the lab, but now he knew why…

"Why me?" he thought, as the situation was quite ridiculous and quite resembled a dream.

* * *

Sara was picking up a piece of an old shoe lace as she saw Grissom coming towards her, looking a bit out of himself. She got up and started walking towards him.

"Gil, what's going on?"

Grissom gave her a very confused look, one that looks like a deer being blinded by vehicle headlights at night. He just shrugged it off as quickly as it came.

"Let's go Greg, grab your evidence bags and we're off to the lab, Sara doesn't seem to be feeling very well."

Sara gave him the same confused look. Why was he calling her Greg? And most importantly, why was he saying that she wasn't looking not to well?

"Earth to Sanders." Grissom repeated. Was he talking to her? "Sanders grab your kit and come to the Denali."

Sara, still confused, reluctantly followed Grissom back to the Denali, only to come face to face with herself. If that was her, what did she look like, Greg? She looked in the reflection of the vehicle window and got her answer. She was Greg Sanders.

Greg stood there staring at himself and Sara did the same, not words were exchanged. All of this irritated Grissom.

"What is it with you two? I'm not making you two work doubles for a while…" and he got into the driver's seat of the Denali. As Sara sat in the front seat, Grissom gave her a look and told her to move to the backseat, so that Sara could sit in the front. Sara, still confused, didn't complain as she saw her other self sit in the front passenger seat.

It was a very quiet drive back to the lab, but Sara could see Grissom giving little sideward glances at her other self every little while. Was he that obvious about their relationship? I guess so…

* * *

As Grissom parked the Denali in the lab parking lot, Sara and Greg hurried out of the Denali and grabbed their evidence and basically ran into the lab.

"Wow… what is it with those two?" Grissom wondered as he got his own evidence from the scene from the back of the Denali, locked it and made his way into the lab.

* * *

Sara quickly ran to the locker room and sat down on the bench, she needed time to assess the situation. Greg, who was almost running behind Sara, followed her into the locker room and closed the door behind him. Sara turned towards him and only looked at her other self. Greg was the first to speak.

"Sara?" it was more a question than a statement.

"Greg?" she answered back.

"What happened? I'm in your body and you're in mine? How does that work?!?!" He had bottled up all his emotions until that exact moment.

"It seems so…" that's all she could manage to say.

"Well what are we supposed to do about it?"

"How should I know?? We're scientists! Things like this are impossible according to science!"

"Should we get help? Tell someone? Tell Grissom about it?"

"No! We can't do that! They'll think we've gone bananas! They'll bring us to a psych ward!"

"She's right." Greg thought.

"Well…"

They both stood there trying to figure out what to do with their problem. That is until Sara spoke up.

"Well, the only thing I can think of, is just trying to live each other's lives until we find out why and how this happened." She hesitated for a moment. "…And there's something that you should know…" Greg knew where this was going.

"If you are referring to you and Griss being together, he was a little too obvious..." Greg trailed off.

"Oh no… What did he do…?" Her face was white as a ghost.

"Let's just say I was pretty grossed out when he kissed me!" he exclaimed.

"Oh God…"

"And no I did not enjoy being kissed by my boss!!" he said pretty loud.

"Greg, keep it down, we don't want this to get out."

"Well, the cat's out of the bag now. What, are you two living together or what?" he wasn't sure he wanted the answer to his question.

"Well, actually, yes."

"Ha! So what's next? You're going to tell me you two are married?"

Sara turned white as a sheet again and instinctively reached around her neck to find nothing. Greg seeing this looked around his own neck and found out that he had a necklace on.

"What's this?" he asked as he reached and pulled out the gold chain from his shirt.

"You have got to be kidding me, wearing your wedding ring on a chain?" Greg was laughing.

"What's so funny Greg? We're in each other's bodies!" Sara told him.

"No I'm not laughing at that, I'm laughing at the whole situation! So, what do you expect me to do? Go to your place, try to be you and play wife for Grissom? You're out of your mind! I don't even know how to cook!"

"Actually… Grissom does the cooking…" Sara said in a matter-as-a-fact way.

"I don't care, I'm not living as you and, oh god, I'm definitely not sleeping in the same bed as Grissom!" Greg was about to go crazy at this point. "It may be easy for you, I live by myself in an apartment! You don't need to sleep with anyone!"

"Well do you have a better plan Mr. Smartass?"

Greg stayed quiet.

"That's what I thought… so the only thing we can do is just make it through the shift and not cause any suspicion with the rest of the team, if they find out, we're in deep trouble. Secondly, we'll have to go to each other's places tonight, whether we like it or not, we can't stay at the lab forever. Now let's get back to work and I'll give you directions to my place. Now, let's get out of here before Gil comes looking for us."

"Alright." Greg admitted.

"Let's bring our evidence to get processed and we'll figure this out after shift, I'll call you on your cell, well my cell." And in a flash, she left the locker room to bring her evidence to their respective departments.

"How does she just shrug it off like that?" he thought. "And I am so not looking forward to going to bed tonight…" then his heart almost stopped "How am I supposed to take a shower? What the hell did I get myself into?" This was going to be one hell of a night…

* * *

As Sara wrapped up her evidence to leave, she saw Grissom walk in the evidence examining room to check up on her progress. Sara was tagging up her evidence and putting her initials on the red tape.

"Greg, when did you change your name?"

"Huh?"

"Since when does your first initial start with an "S"?" Grissom asked

"Um… just an old habit of mine." Sara answered. "My nickname is college used to be "Sandy Sanders, don't ask…" she lied.

"Oh, well from now on, could you just use your real initial?" Grissom asked.

"Sure thing Gil." Oh no, she did it again.

"What is it with you calling me Gil lately Sanders?"

"Sorry Griss, just been lacking some sleep lately..." Sara lied again. "And I won't be sleeping with you tonight either." She thought to herself.

"Well clock this evidence in and go home and get some sleep." Grissom added.

"Sure thing boss." And he left the room. It felt strange for Sara to call her Gil "Boss" again, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"I'd better leave this place soon before I make and ass of myself again, or make myself look crazy!" She thought to herself as she made her way out of the evidence room to then make her way to the locker room as she dropped off her evidence. She just wanted to get out of the lab as fast as she could.

* * *

Greg was walking towards trace when a plan came to his head, he really could have some fun with this switch with Sara…

"Hey Hodges, you have my trace from the double murder I was working?" Greg asked.

"No not quite, I'm not miracle worker you know Sara." Hodges replied

"Of course not because you wouldn't be so rude Dave! Sometimes I wonder why you don't get your ass fired sometimes!" Greg told him. He mentally laughed in his head for calling Hodges by his first name, and calling him stupid.

"Sorry Sara, I've been working my ass off with this big multiple shooting Days is working…" Greg was totally enjoying seeing Hodges look so apolitically towards him.

"Well I'll do my best, I'll call you when I get your results, I'm going as fast as I can Sara."

"You do that Dave."

"Yes ma'am"." And Hodges hid behind his microscope to pretend looking at some trace.

As Greg made his way out of Trace trying his best to hold his laughter. He made his way to the locker room, shut the door and let out the laughter he was holding in. He was oblivious to the fact that Sara was sitting on the bench.

"Now what in hell his so funny Greg?"

"Um… uh oh..."

"Spill Sanders!"

"I just… I just made Hodges squirm a little bit…"

"You didn't yell at him did you? You're going to ruin my reputation at this lab!" She was pissed.

"I just got carried away… it's not like he didn't deserve it… I never get to tell him off…"

"He had a point, but still!!" Sara thought to herself.

"Well don't make a habit it, because I can make you look just as stupid Sanders and make you lose your reputation too!"

Pause.

"Alright, I'm sorry Sara…everything just feels like one big dream..."

"Let me correct you on that, it feels like one big nightmare come true.." she was calming down a bit … maybe not…

"Do you even realize that I can't even get to your place? I was waiting for you to get your ass in here so I could leave."

"What do you mean, you could of just grabbed my car keys and left…?"

"Well Mr. Genius, I don't know your locker combination."

"Oh." Was Greg's only answer. "Sorry..." He went over to his locker and unlocked it for her.

"Thanks." She seemed calmer now.

"I'm sorry Sara about all this, but what exactly are we supposed to do? I'm not sure if I can go to your place and be you…" Greg tailed of.

"I don't know, but like I said earlier, we can't just live at the lab until we figure this stuff out, that won't look obvious to the rest of the team…" she rolled her eyes.

"I guess you do have a point…" Greg added. "I have no choice but to sleep beside my boss tonight…that's just peachy…"

Sara went into her own locker and pulled out a piece of paper, a pen, her purse and her set of keys.

"Here Greg, I'll write down my address so you actually know where you're going, and here are my car keys, but no funny business with my car!" she gave him a warning look.

"Yes ma'am, I think I'm in enough trouble as it is.."

"Now listen Greg, I'll call you later tonight to see how things are going between you two, other than that, don't do anything stupid."

"I'll try but I'm not guaranteeing anything, it's kind of a unique situation we're in…"

Sara gave him another glare.

"Okay okay, I'll be careful." He replied.

"And one last thing Greg."

"Yeah?"

"Don't let Grissom kiss you if possible."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that!" he laughed.

He started walking for the door when Sara called his name again.

"What did I forget now?"

She showed him her purse.

"I have to carry around your purse? Serious?"

"Yes, and don't you lose it, 'cause even though I'm you, I am still capable of murder."

Greg got lost in his funny thought of seeing himself being murdered by him, he laughed.

"Greg, I'm serious…"

"Okay, okay…" and he was out the door walking to Sara's car, while Sara was grabbing Greg's jacket, putting it on, and grabbing his car keys. "This is going to be one long night..." she thought.

Greg was now driving down the Strip on route to Grissom and Sara's place.

"Wow, this is a nice neighborhood." He thought to himself as he neared his destination.

He found it and parked on driveway.

"Wow, this is one hell of a house they've got! I guess Grissom had some money stashed away somewhere!" Greg said to himself while staring at a large 2 story brick house with a nice front yard filled with trees and flowers and wondered when two workaholics such as Grissom and Sara actually had time to do yard work. He turned off the car, grabbed Sara's purse, locked the car and made his way to the front door.

"Here goes nothing…" Just as Greg was about to put the house key to open the door, Grissom opened up the door, wearing sweat pants and an old College sweater.

"Hey" was all Greg could mutter. "Who knew Grissom actually owned sweat pants? Well Sara I guess…" he thought.

"Hey Honey, what are you waiting for, I've got breakfast almost all ready for you." Grissom said with a million dollar smile on his face. "Who would have thought that Gruesome Grissom could smile?" Greg thought again.

"Sure what's for Breakfast… dear?" Hey, he had to say something sweet to the guy.

"Some blueberry pancakes and omelets."

"Sounds very yummy." Greg replied, what else could he say? His boss made him breakfast for God's sake!

"Just like you Honey…" and Grissom was closing the distance between them to give him a kiss. Greg's brain went into panic-mode thinking about Sara's precious warning. Greg took a step backward.

"I'm sorry, but I gotta go to the washroom, been holding it in since I left the lab. Be right back." And without a beat, Greg ran to the hallway, not really sure where the washroom was, but he managed to find it, 2nd door on the right. Then it donned on him, going to the washroom was definitely going to be not as easy as before… "Why did this have to happen to me?" he yelled in his head.

* * *

Sara left the lab doors and made her way to Greg's car. She got in and started it, only to hear some blazing hard rock music come out of the speakers. She immediately put down the volume and leaned her head back on the driver's seat.

"And the fun has only begun…" she thought as she sat up straight and put the car in reverse to drive out of the lab parking lot. At least she was going to get some peace and quiet when she got to Greg's place, maybe even sleep a bit or attempt to find out what exactly happened to them in the first place.

* * *

Greg was still in the washroom, unable to find the courage to get out, that is until he started to smell Grissom's blueberry pancakes. He was hungry and his stomach really let him know that he was, he hadn't eaten since their stop at that Chinese food place. Greg made his way out of the washroom and into the kitchen.

"Hey Honey, it's about time you got out of there." Grissom laughed." "What? Grissom laughed too? Wasn't he full of surprises!" Greg thought.

"Here's your omelet and pancakes dear." Grissom said as he handed over the plate to Greg, and taking his own plate with pancakes, eggs and bacon to sit down across from Greg. Greg had already started to wolf down his omelet and pancakes.

"Well someone's hungry…" Grissom said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah I've been starving for the most part of the shift" Greg said between bites.

"So how did the evidence pan out for our case? Did Hodges get anything back?"

Greg mentally laughed as he remembered his conversation with "Dave".

"Actually, he didn't have much to say, said that Days had given him a big workload and that he didn't have time to get to our evidence yet." Greg continued eating, almost being done his whole plate.

"Ecklie thinks he owns the lab… he is such a jerk sometimes…" Grissom said in an annoyed voice.

"Amen to that," Greg replied as he reached for a piece of bacon in Grissom's plate. He knew it was impolite, but what the heck, he was married to the guy! He could get away with it. He grabbed the piece of bacon and ate it almost whole. Grissom's eyes seemed to almost be popping out of his head. Uh oh…

"What's wrong?" Greg asked. Grissom didn't budge.

"Gil?" Greg made sure to use "Gil" instead of the usual "Griss" or "Grissom"

"You're… you're eating bacon…?" Wow, Greg had never seen Grissom at the loss for words.

"Yeah, and your point is?" Uh oh, he just remembered, Sara was a vegetarian! Sara was definitely going to kill him. He better think of something fast.

"Oh my god, I am eating meat!" Greg said in mock-horror jumping up from his seat.

"Are you okay honey? You haven't eaten meat, especially bacon since that pig experiment." Grissom was indeed concerned.

"I'm just really tired, that's all…" That's all Greg could think of, and it was true in a way, he was beat tired.

"Are you sure Honey?" Wow, Grissom could be really persistent, thought Greg.

"Yeah, yes, I'm sure Honey, I just need to get out of these clothes and go to bed." Greg told him. "Oh my God, did I just say that? Take off my clothes and sleep beside my boss?! Eww!" Greg thought to himself

"Alright then, I'll clean up the kitchen and you go take a shower, I'll wait for you before going to bed, I'm tired as hell too." Grissom told Greg.

"Sure thing." Greg told him as he made a beeline for the hallway to find the shower and escape from Grissom. All that went through Greg's head was:

"Oh god… I don't think I can do this… and… and Sara's so going to kill me about the bacon and shower thing… Well, I guess it's not like I've never seen what she looks like without clothes on… we did have to shower next to each other on that case where we might have been infected with mildew…" He grabbed a towel and hopped in the shower. But, he had to admit one thing about Grissom, just like Sara said, he could sure cook…

* * *

Sara drove to Greg's place listening to the radio, thinking of how Greg will react to Grissom's welcoming… "I would pay so much money to see the look on Greg's face…" she thought to herself, laughing at the same time. She made her way into the underground parking at Greg's apartment building. She knew what space he had since she had already dropped him off once when he needed a ride when his car broke down. She parked into the space and turned off the car. She looked over in the parking spot labeled "visitor" and saw a Dark Denali parked there.

"Hmm.. that's strange.." she thought. "...that kind of looks like a Lab issued Denali… Ah common, it's just a coincidence. You're over thinking Sidle!" she laughed at herself.

She got out of the car and made her way to the 3rd floor to get to Greg's place. She remembered helping him carry his stuff when she had dropped him off that time, but had never actually had the chance to see inside his apartment. She pulled out the key and made her way inside. What she saw made her jaw drop. For a guy that listens to Manson, has spiked hair and has a strange wardrobe, his place was impeccable, especially for a guy. The walls were painted a dark blue, there was a large leather couch sitting in front of a large wide screen television. There was even a state of the art sound system right next to the television, not to mention a few classic paintings strung up on the wall. "Wow." She thought to herself, "…this is definitely not what I was expecting from crazy-haired-Greggo." As she made her way into unknown territory, she ventured into the kitchen to grab something to drink, she was very thirsty. She opened up the fridge to grab a bottle of water, only to find various kinds of pop. "I guess a fizzy drink will have to do…" she thought to herself. As she closed the fridge and opened up her can of pop, she heard a noise coming from the hallway. Instinctively she reached for her firearm, only to find nothing on her belt. "Great, now the time I needed a gun, and Greg didn't have one!" she thought. She braced herself when she heard footsteps again….

* * *

Greg got out of the shower trying to figure out how to deal with Sara's hair.

"Why do women have to be this way with long hair?" he thought. He looked in the drawer beside the sink and found a hairbrush.

"Bingo! Found it!"

Greg untangled his hair, and started to brush his teeth.

"Well maybe I shouldn't brush my teeth..." he thought "...then maybe that would discourage Grissom from kissing me… No, I can't do that, Sara's counting on me to act like her…" he shook his head. After brushing his teeth, he grabbed his clothes, well Sara's clothes from the washroom floor, wrapped a towel around him and slowly opened the washroom door to see if the coast was clear to get to the bedroom before Grissom went in there, he wanted to put some clothes on before he'd give his boss any ideas. Greg saw that the coast was clear and made his way to "their" bedroom. He made his way to the clothing cupboard across from the bed and went in search of some clothes to put on. "Bingo!" he thought as he found the pajama drawer. He pulled out some plaid PJ pants and a loose Tee. "Oh, I need to find some underwear first." He thought. He looked in the upper shelf and found it. "Oh my God…" he thought as he looked at Sara's selection of undies… "I guess Griss is a lucky guy… Shut up Sanders, pick a pair and get dressed!" he scolded himself. Just as Greg finished getting dressed, he heard the bedroom door open and saw Grissom make his way to one side of the bed. Grissom started undressing…

"Oh please lord, please don't tell me Grissom sleeps naked!" Greg thought to himself.

Greg got his answer when Grissom stopped stripping when he got to his boxers.

"Thank God!" Greg thought again.

"Honey ready for bed?" Grissom asked him.

"I sure am, I'm dog tired… thanks for breakfast by the way…" he wanted to be polite.

"You're welcome Honey, now hop in bed before I fall asleep before you and start snoring." Grissom laughed.

"Oh great, he snores..." thought Greg. Greg walked across the room to the side opposite of Grissom and stood there, still unsure of the whole situation.

"Oh come on!" Grissom reached for Greg and pulled him into bed with a laugh. Greg came toppling onto the bed beside Grissom, still in shock, but making his best effort not to show it. Grissom gave a quick kiss on Greg's neck and told him "Sweet Dreams" before rolling over to his side of the bed. All Greg could think of is "Eww! My bug boss just kissed me on my neck!"

After a few minutes, Greg could hear Grissom snoring. "At least someone's getting some sleep!" Greg thought to himself. "Like things couldn't get any worst!" Greg got his answer slowly afterwards when Grissom rolled over and put his arm around Greg's waist. All Greg could think about were the numerous ways he could murder Sara for getting him into this whole situation.

"She owes me big…"

* * *

Sara was clutching at the counter when she heard the footsteps coming closer to her, she grabbed a spatula on the counter. "As if that's going to help me!" she scolded herself. What came next took Sara by complete surprise. Wendy walked into the kitchen clad in PJ's and having ruffled hair that showed she had been sleeping.

"Hey Babe, you're late. Long day at work?"

"Um, um yeah, long day at work." Was all that Sara could mutter. Greg was seeing Wendy??? "And I thought I was a good CSI…" Sara thought. But what surprised Sara the most was when Wendy walked over to Sara and asked:

"What's wrong Babe? You've got that 'deer in the headlights' look on your face?" She then leaned closer and kissed Sara's cheek. Wendy then went to the fridge and got herself a bottle of water that was hidden behind a milk carton, and started to walk towards the bedroom again. Just before she entered the bedroom, she said:

"I'll be waiting for you in bed Babe…" and with a wink, she was gone.

Sara panicked, and she never does, which made her panic even more. She grabbed her cell, well Greg's cell, and dialed her own cell phone number. She then walked over to the patio door leading to the apartment balcony not to make any noise around Wendy as she heard the ringing on the other end of the line.

"You better pick up Sanders!" She yelled out loud on the balcony.

Greg woke up at the sound of a vibrating cell phone on the nightstand. His cell phone number, it was Sara. He took this chance to get out of bed with Grissom, and slowly slipped out of bed without Grissom noticing, Grissom was a deep sleeper to his surprise. He grabbed the cell phone, closed the bedroom door and made his way to the big living room to answer the call.

"Greg speaking." he automatically answered without thinking twice.

"Id never thought I'd hear myself answer a phone like that." Sara laughed. She was panicking and laughing at the same time.

"Leave me alone! You got me to sleep with the boss! Grissom! You owe me so much! There's nothing better than cuddling with your own boss in his bed!!" Greg exclaimed, but quietly enough so Grissom wouldn't hear him.

"Greg!" She yelled laughing in her head at the irony, since she had his voice. "You think that I owe you?? Since when are you seeing Wendy!!"

"O… um… she's at my place??"

"Eh, yeah! No wait, I'm just making all of this stuff up!" Sara said in frustration.

"Well what did you do about it?" Greg asked in a worried tone

"Nothing. I just came in, she was in PJ's and she's waiting for me in your bed!" Sara was really pissed at this point

"Well, I have to sleep in the same bed as The Boss, so why cant you just sleep in the same bed as her? Don't girls do that at slumber parties anyways? Sleep all in the same bed while chatting away?" Greg asked.

"Well not me anyways! This is totally different!"

"How is that different Sara? At least she's not your boss!!" Greg exclaimed.

Sara laughed.

"What's so darn funny with that??"

"Did you like him in the buff?" Sara was overtired at this point and almost making no sense of what she was saying, they did work a double…

"What?!?!?! That is so wrong!! And no I didn't look! But he did cuddle me a bit! Uh! You're lucky I've got so much patience with this husband of yours!" Greg said in frustration.

"Do I really need to be in the same bed as Wendy? What if she does anything?" Sara questioned him.

"Um , I don't know…" Greg says. He was just glad Grissom didn't ask him anything personal before he went to bed…

"Well?? I'm not standing outside all day!" Greg had never seen Sara so angry.

"Well, just sleep in my boxers and you'll be fine, no stripping acts." He laughed.

"What?"

"Just trust me…"

" Ha. Ha. Very funny. … Fine." She then immediately thought of what Greg was wearing. "Greg, what are you wearing?" Oh my God, am I really asking him this? She thought.

"Your plaid PJ pants and a Tee that I found when I was tearing through your clothing drawers, why?"

"No, that's fine… just don't get into the habit of going through all my drawers, I've got personal stuff in my room!"

"Oh… oh no! I don't even want to know!"

There was a silence on both ends of line.

"Okay, I'll sleep beside Wendy for you if you will make it through the rest of the night with Gil… this sounds so dirty and stupid!" She laughed

"Fine! But what are we supposed to do about this? I'm not going to keep living your life like this!! I can't stand sleeping beside Grissom for the rest of my days!"

"What? You think this is fun for me too?"

"Well, no… I guess not…"

"Well, we'll figure that out tomorrow, we're still paired on the same case, so we'll have time to talk."

"Okay, but I've got a question for you. What do you plan on me wearing tomorrow at work?" This made Sara think a little…

"Um, just wear the outfit that's on my dresser beside the bedroom door, I always put the next day's outfit there in case I get called in earlier and that I'm in a rush. As for you, I'll figure something out…"

"Okay then… have fun with that…"

"You too!" They were both laughing at this point since they were so tired, working a double long shift and having the day from hell.

"Well, see you at work tomorrow."

"Same here. Bye"

And they hang up.

* * *

As Sara went to go get ready for bed, she walked into the washroom and noticed a contact case beside the sink and a pair of glasses beside it. Wait, Wendy doesn't wear any glasses… and those frames look like men's glasses…

"No way! Greg has glasses? So much for 20/20 vision! Liar liar pants on fire!!" she thought as she looked in the mirror and laughed quietly, adding to the fact that she was seeing Greg's reflection in the mirror instead of hers.

"I am cute though…" she laughs again and then leans in to take the contacts out.

"Oh my god! How do you get those out?" Then she finally managed to get them out and realized that Greg was very much nearsighted.

"I'm blind!" She thinks, since she had perfect vision as her real self. She grabs the dark rimmed glasses and puts them on. She looks again in mirror…

"Oh my God… I look like such a dork! I'm back in the true lab rat days!" She laughs quietly to herself. She then washed up and then slowly made her way to Greg's bedroom. "What a relief… Wendy's already asleep, awesome…" She slips into bed thanking Greg mentally that he had a queen size bed so that she was as far away as possible from Wendy… what a night…" she thinks to herself before falling asleep being totally exhausted.

* * *

Greg woke up in an empty bed, thanking the lord that Grissom wasn't still in bed with him. He heard the shower, so Gil was in there making the coast clear for him to get out of the bedroom. Greg jumped out of bed, hurried up and grabbed the pile of clothes on the dresser that Sara had talked about before going to bed.

"Perfect! Sara was right on the money! I'd better hurry up before I get to see Grissom with only a towel on coming out of the shower!"

He quickly made his way to washroom to take another quick shower, since he still felt grossed out from sleeping beside his boss.

"Ah, not the long hair problem again… I wish I had my short hair back… Well, I could use a pair of scissors… but Sara would most definitely kill me..."

* * *

Sara woke up before Wendy, and was glad she did. She made her way to the washroom. She took a quick shower and opened up the medicine cabinet to see what kind of hair products Greg put in his hair, and she was in for a surprise.

"What the hell? Is he a woman? There's more gel and hair products in his cupboard than mine!" she laughed.

She took a random bottle of gel and spiked up her hair.

"Geez, short hair is nice to have once in a while!" she laughed again.

But problems came when she tried putting the contacts back in…

"Oh my God, how do you put these suckers back in?? I've never worn those before!" Sara eventually gave up and put on the dark rimmed glasses…

"This is going to be one heck of a day, everyone at the lab is going to laugh at me… well Greg…"

She then grabbed the towel, put it around her waist and walked by the kitchen to get back to the bedroom, but she saw something on the counter, a note. It read:

_Sorry Babe, I got called in to work early, Ecklie's demand. I was going to say goodbye to you before I left, but you were taking a shower, and I didn't want to bother you, and I was in a little bit of a hurry. I left you some left over bagels for breakfast. _

_Well, I'll talk to you later Babe,_

_XOXO _

_Sweet kisses and hugs,_  
Wendy

"Wow, I guess Wendy does love Greg a lot…" she thought, but was also relieved that she wasn't there to ask her any questions. Sara made her way back to the bedroom to get some clothes. She opened up the closet to see what she had choice to wear. She looked at his crazy polo shirts, his wacky pants, and then found his more formal wear, dress pants, dressy shirts and a tux.

"Who would have thought that Greg owned a tux?" She laughed. She picked a very casual pair of jeans and one of his crazy shirts he always wore at the Lab.

"Keeping it simple." She thought. She made her way to the kitchen, and then it hit her.

"Hey, I get to have some of Greg's Blue Hawaiian coffee!! And I'm not stealing some either this time!" she laughed again. Maybe her day wasn't going to be so dull after all!

* * *

Greg was trying to comb through his hair and got frustrated.

"Why do women keep long hair?!" He eventually managed to untangle them like when he took his shower before going to bed, but realized that Sara had quite wavy and curly hair… He looked through the bathroom cupboards and found a hair straighter.

"I ain't using a hair straighter, I'm gonna burn myself in the process!" he thought.

Just then, Grissom burst into washroom and grabbed his shaving razor. He looked from behind Greg into mirror and said:

"Honey, I don't know why you just don't keep your hair like that, I love your wavy hair." And he gave her a warm smile.

As Grissom was getting ready to get out of the washroom, Greg replied:

"For you today sweetheart, I will." And he blew his boss a kiss. After Grissom left washroom, Greg thought to himself again:

''Oh my Goodness! Did I just flirt with my Boss?!? He tells me I've got great hair… This is just a dream, this is just a dream…"

He grabbed Sara's phone that he brought with him in washroom and called Sara.

"Sidle" Sara replied in the phone, biting her lip afterwards.

"I gotta admit, it is strange calling your own cell and hearing yourself answer… but saying a different name…"

"Sorry… so how well did you sleep yesterday?"

"Better than I thought. Considering the situation. At least he didn't start kissing me like crazy!" he gave a little laugh.

"Oh, grow up Greg… you're a grown man, stop whining." Sara laughed.

"Fine… how was your night with Wendy?" he said mockingly.

"Not too bad considering… I'm glad Wendy's a deep sleeper. She's been pretty quiet and I got up before her anyway, she got called in to work early and left me a love note on the counter, how sweet of her… awww…'' Sara was sure Greg was getting redder by the second on the other end of the line.

"Oh, um, good to hear… Sara, I've got a question for you…"

"Shoot."

"Does Grissom always shower you with attention all the time? And he keeps calling me 'Honey'…"

"Um, well, yeah, why do you ask? Not used to seeing this side of Grissom?" she gave a little chuckle.

"Um well, no... And definitely not seeing him in boxers!" he laughed.

"Well I hope not!" she laughed too.

"So, um, another question, do you and Griss carpool to work, or are you still driving separately even though you're married?

"No, we don't carpool, so just drive my car and meet me at the Lab."

"Why not? You'd be saving on fuel…" he was pushing his luck with his questions.

"You know department policy Greg, and you know that it could get us fired. Now enough questions and I'll talk to you at the lab."

"Alright then, but after we get this all fixed, you're answering my questions Sara!"

"Fine, now goodbye!"

She hung up a bit irritated before Greg could reply.

She thought for a minute: how are we supposed to fix this? All this weird stuff seemed to have happened around the time we got diner at that Chinese place. Wait, the fortune cookies! Only her and Greg had them, but what did they say again?? She went in the search of the pants she was wearing during that case, maybe with a little luck Greg put the fortune in his pant pocket…

* * *

In the break room, Catherine, Warrick, and Nick were having coffee. They were chatting away about their latest cases and the normal Lab gossip that went around.

Catherine was the first to speak:

"Hey, did you guys notice how Wendy is acting different lately? She seems like her head is always in the clouds or something…"

"Coming to think of it Cath, you're right, it seems like she's always daydreaming or something…" Nick added.

"Well, maybe she's daydreaming about this new guy she's seeing…" Warrick said with a sly smile.

"What do you know that we don't know?" Catherine asked him, looking in his deep green eyes to find an answer.

"Yeah, what evidence do you have that shows that she's dating someone?" Nick asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Okay, come a little closer, I don't want to speak to loud…" Both Nick and Catherine took a seat beside Warrick's chair.

"Alright, the other day I was just getting ready to leave to go home and when I went into the locker room, I saw that there was a note on her locker. I wasn't snooping or anything, her locker is two lockers down from mine. Anyways, there was this little sticky-note that said "I'll see you tonight Babe, I'll have supper ready when you come to my place. XOXO" Does that seem like a date or what?" Warrick asked them with a sparkle in his eye.

"What??" Catherine exclaimed, she then lowered her voice. "Sorry, and you're sure it was her locker?"

"Positive."

"Well that would explain all that daydreaming at the lab, she can't help herself but think of her sweetie…" Nick said in a "Awww" tone of voice.

"On another note, where's Sara?" Asked Catherine. "She's always here before me…"

Catherine got her answer when Sara, well Greg, walked in the break room without saying a word and walking straight to the coffeemaker to grab himself a cup, since he didn't get his Blue Hawaiian that morning.

"Well good evening to you too Miss Sidle…" Catherine greeted.

Greg turned around to see all the team starring at him.

"Oh sorry you guys, I got stuck on some bad traffic on the way here…" Greg lied.

That satisfied Warrick and Nick's curiosities, but Catherine had more to ask.

"Sara, since when do you let your hair down and leave it curly?"

"Um, well I was rushed this morning and didn't have time to fix them up." Greg lied again, it's not his fault he didn't know how to straighten his hair with appliances.

"Well you should be rushed more often, it looks good on you…" Catherine complimented.

"Uh, thanks Cath." Was all that Greg could reply at the moment.

Not a few seconds later, Grissom walked in with new cases for Warrick, Catherine and Nick. Grissom walked up to table and said in his best supervisor tone of voice:

"Ok, busy night tonight. Warrick and Catherine, you've got a double in Henderson, and Nick you're solo with a smash and grab. Sara, Greg and I will be continuing our case from last night." He handed out the slips and added:

"If anyone needs me I'll be working my case or going to be buried in case files in my office."

Just as Grissom was done his speech, Greg, well Sara, walked into the break room quietly and went to coffeemaker to grab herself some coffee.

"Well you two have very good manners today… no hellos? Just coffee?" Catherine said out loud.

Sara turned around and answered

"Sorry, didn't have a good night's sleep last night" she half lied.

Catherine just stared at Sara when she noticed the dark rimmed glasses Greg, well Sara, was wearing on her nose.

"Greggo, I thought you had perfect 20/20 vision?" She laughed.

Everyone laughed.

"Or are those just a joke to keep us entertained dear Greggo? Catherine added.

The real Greg panicked, "Uh oh… speak Sara speak…" he thought.

"No joke, joke's on me. I wear contacts at lab all the time instead of wearing these and being ridiculed by all of you, some friends you guys are…" and Sara stormed out of the break room leaving everyone surprised, all except Greg, who was proud that Sara stood up for him instead of laughing at him like the rest of them…

* * *

Sara was walking towards the washrooms, went into the ladies room, took off the glasses and splashed her face with cold water. She heard a toiler flush and heard a door open. Mandy froze as she saw "Greg" washing his face in the sink, glasses on the side of sink.

"Um, Greg, what are you doing in the women's washroom…?" she asked.

Sara froze.

"Oh God, like I haven't humiliated myself enough!" thought Sara.

"Greg?" Mandy asked

"I'm so sorry Mandy, I went in the wrong door..." and Sara rushed out of the women's washroom as fast as she could.

She made a beeline for the men's washroom door and went in, she needed time to think by herself. Then it hit her, she had never went in a public men's washroom beforehand…

Just to make matters worst, Hodges walked in. "Great…" she thought.

Hodges walked in and stared at her.

"You trying a new look Sanders? Love the glasses!"

"Mind your own business Hodges!"

"I am… and just a little hint for luck with the ladies, look at the washroom door before going in!" he laughed

This made Sara furious.

"You know what Hodges? What do you know about women? Have you ever gone on a date in your life? And you know another thing? People say they hate you very much and now I know why! What is your problem? You've never had a shitty day in your life? Leave me alone!" Sara yelled. If only looks could kill…

"Oh, I'm touched by your opinion…" he put his hand on his chest. "Wait until I tell Grissom that you should be accused of sexual harassment since you were in the ladies room!" he said with an evil laugh.

"How about I talk to Grissom and make him straighten you out! Get your ass fired! I think he's getting tired of you being such an ass kisser!" and with that, she left the washroom with her face all red with anger. "How could people be so darn mean to poor Greg?" she thought. She needed to find Greg to talk to him. She grabbed his cell and called her own cell.

"Sidle." Greg answered.

"Now that's a better way to answer my phone!" Sara commented, but Greg could hear a hint of anger still in her voice.

"Are you mad at me for not doing your hair… I'm sorry I don't know how…" she cut him off.

"No, no, sorry Greg, I had a run in with Hodges, that's all." She replied.

"Now you know how I feel everyday! That guy gets so much on my nerves!" he replied to her.

"I'm sorry Greg, I guess that time you lashed out at him yesterday was justified. And… and…"

"And what?"

"I'm sorry about the glasses thing… I had no idea how to put your contacts back in… I don't wear glasses personally…"

"It's ok Sara, it's not your fault. The rest of the team will find some other way to laugh at me anyways…" he added in a sad voice. "But, what I am very thankful of, is that you stood up for me earlier."

"Oh it's nothing Greg…"

"No seriously, no one usually stands up for me like that, I really appreciate it." He added in a sincere tone of voice.

"Well, you're welcome Greggo. Hey, do you have a minute to meet me in the locker room? I've got something to show you that might interest you…"

"Okay, sounds good, I'll meet you there in 5."

"Okay, bye."

And they both hung up their cell phones. Greg was going to like this. She investigated their predicament and might have the key piece of evidence in her pocket…

* * *

Sara walked into the locker room and found Greg sitting on the bench. She turned around and shut the door behind her.

"What is that you wanted to show me?" he asked her.

"Well, remember yesterday when we had that Chinese take out?"

"Yeah…" he didn't know where this was going.

"Well it got me thinking, our weird switch happened not long after that, so it may have played a role in what happened to us…"

"What, you think that we got food poisoning and that we're hallucinating?"

"No silly, the fortune cookies. You and I were the only ones to have them. I'm thinking that the Chinese restaurant server, remember that sweet old lady? That she may have thought that our friendly bickering meant more tension between us than there were to it and decided to take matters into her own hands."

"Okay…"

"Look, I found this in your pant pocket before coming for shift, that's why I was late." She showed him the little fortune cookie paper. "Read it again." She told him.

He grabbed the paper and started to read. It said:

"_You will soon see a best friend's point of view in life and it will make you appreciate your own even more."_

Greg thought for a minute and said all of a sudden:

"I get it! So… this switch was for us to have a chance to live in each other's shoes to see just how tough living each our lives really is."

"Exactly." Sara was impressed that Greg caught on to the riddle right away.

"So what have you learned Sara from being in my shoes?" he asked.

"Well, first off, that you're not the big pain in the butt we think of you everyday as." She laughed, but then added in a more serious tone of voice: "…and that people around the lab tend to take advantage of picking on you all the time, especially Hodges, I noticed. Secondly, that you too have a personal life, including seeing Wendy, and that it's rather hard to hide your romance around the lab…"

"Well, that's probably the biggest thing I've learned from you Sara."

"Which is??"

"Your relationship with Grissom. How you can separate your work self from your personal self is amazing. And geez, was I wrong about Grissom…"

"What, you want to date him too?" She laughed.

"No, I'm very serious about this. I never thought Gruesome Grissom could be such a well, softie, outside of the Lab. Well, minus seeing your boss in boxers… And he's a mean cook too!" he added with a laugh.

"True…"

"What the boxer part or the cooking part?" Greg laughed again.

"Both…" she said as she winked at him.

"But what amazes me about you, is that you're married to him, and you can't even kiss him openly at the lab. Geez, I've been seeing Wendy for the past few months, and I find it hard to not just kiss her right here in the lab…" Greg added.

"Well, you gotta do what you gotta do. If I want to be working on the same team and still be married to him, we have to keep our personal life at home and just bring our work selves at work, there's not big choice to do there. I really love him, and if that's the way we have to things, well, then I'm fine with it."

"Wow, that was pretty deep there Sara…"

She blushed.

"Well, you're one to talk too, I can't believe you gotta live with everyone always criticizing you for everything you do everyday… I'm sorry if I ever picked on you before… it's different when you're the one getting picked on…"

"It sure is…"

"Well, I've got a little confession to make that happened earlier…"

"Uh oh, what did you do?" This got Greg worried.

"Oh no, nothing too worry to much about it. Well, after everyone laughed at me about your glasses in the break room, I went to the washroom to clear me head, but since I am a woman, I entered the women's washroom by accident."

"Oh.."

"Let me finish, it gets better in the end. Well, I kind of scared Mandy…"

"What? What did she say??"

"Oh, I apologized and ran in the men's washroom… But that's when Hodges came in after seeing the whole thing…"

"WHAT?? What's good with that?? He'll get me fired!!"

"Let me finish!! I… well… told him off… with flying colors…"

"What did you tell him??" This part got Greg interested since she rarely told off people in the Lab.

"Well, I told him to mind his own business about the glasses thing, told him that he didn't know anything about women… told him that people hate him with good reason… told him that if he said anything to Grissom, I'd get his ass fired. I think that's all… oh and that he's an ass-kisser…" she added with a laugh.

"What? You did that for me?" Greg was very surprised.

"Oh course Greg. I'm your friend, I wouldn't let you down. Besides, Hodges deserved that outburst. If ever I'll get back to being myself again, I'll talk to Gil and have him talk to Hodges about an attitude adjustment." She added with a wink.

"Well, thanks so much…no one at the lab has ever stood up for me so much, especially in one day!" Greg had tears in his eyes… he got up from the bench and gave Sara, well himself, a huge hug.

They stood there in a hug for a few seconds until Sara broke the silence.

"Thank you Greg, I've learned a lot from you too…" she had a few tears in her eyes too. Greg broke their hug in an instant.

"Sara, your voice! It's back!"

"Huh?" was her only reaction.

They stepped away from each other and stared.

"Hey I'm me again!!" Greg said enthusiastically.

"I guess that Fortune Cookie did do its job!" Sara exclaimed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. They both turned around to see who it was. Hodges. Great. He had a mischievous look on his face like he had a master evil plan.

"Oh no… not him again…" Greg said.

"Don't worry Greg, I'll take care of it. TRUST ME… He'll pay for that crap he's put you through…"

"You'll do that for me?" Greg asked with a sly smile.

"Of course, I'll just ask Gil to make him process all the decomp trace for the rest of his days… or better yet, get Gil to make him process a ton of cooked hot-dogs… we all know how much he hates the smell of cooked hot-dogs!" She said with a huge Sara-smile plastered on her face.

"Oh, you wouldn't…" Greg was smiling like crazy.

"Watch me!" Said Sara as she walked out of the locker room to meet up with Gil and put her plan to work.

Hodges, you better watch out!

LA FIN

Pardon me if there are a few typos and grammar mistakes... I only got to go through it once to proof read.

PLEASE Read and Review:-D


End file.
